Coming of a New Age
by Internally Lost
Summary: After a short argument, Iroh joins the Avatar's group forcing Zuko to come along whether he likes it or not. What relationships might occur? First Fanfiction so please bare with me...
1. The Dream

**Coming of a New Age**

_The Dream_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Yada yada yada, I think we all get the point.

**Warnings:** I guess this will have some spoilers for anyone who hasn't watched the show... but if you haven't watched it you wouldn't be reading it... I think...

* * *

Zuko lay in the damp grass with his arms crossed beneath his head. He silently watched the stars above with his golden eyes. He could still see the fire glistening brightly beside him and he could feel the heat still slightly caressing his side.

It was freezing under the night sky, but he had given up the blankets to his Uncle Iroh. It was at this point in his lifetime that the Prince did not care whether he lived or died, but he was not going to have the death of his Uncle resting on his shoulders. Iroh had been the only one to still take him in after that incident a little over three years ago.

The only one in his entire family.

He turned over, putting his back to the fire. The only way to stay awake was to keep moving. He did not want to fall asleep. Now that he and Iroh were 'traitors' in a sense, he could not let his guard down for a long period of time. Actually, he should not let it down at all.

He turned again as his eyes started to droop. He draped his right arm over his face in agony. This was absolutely ridiculous. First, he is living like a criminal. Sleeping outside on the bare ground. Then, he would not even let himself sleep because he was afraid someone would come after him. He had been banished, and then shortly after that betrayed. Why else would anyone want to come after him? He needed his sleep and if he did not choose to do so willingly, his body would take over. It was almost as if he was delaying the inevitable. He had such a desire to sleep but at the same time he continued to fight it. Just as he had and will do with everything else.

His eyelids fell closed over his eyes. It seemed so calming. He shot his eyes open again, realizing that he was starting to give into something. Maybe that was what he needed. To finally give in and face the facts. He closed his eyes, and shortly after it was welcomed with the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Zuko suddenly saw a bright light in front of him. It was close, almost too close. However he could not tell what it was. He stared at it in fascination wondering whether he should get up and move or stay and accept it. But what was it that he would be accepting?

_You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher._

Those words rang throughout his head. Who had said them? What was he trying to say?

Pain started searing through Zuko's head and spread throughout the rest of his body. He was frozen and could not move. He finally realized the source of his pain. It was coming from the left side of his face. He opened his eyes wider and saw a tall figure towering over him. He was no longer outside but rather in an Agni Kai chamber. There were people all around staring at him in fear. Suddenly another light, and this time Zuko recognized it right away. Fire.

The pain was unbearable, making him feel as if it would be the last thing he would experience. Then came the horrid smell from his own burning flesh and blood. This was the Fire Nation. This is what they did to people? Had all their victims experienced this pain?

There was a loud scream that rang throughout the chamber. It was too loud. Zuko wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. He tried to clutch his head to stop the pain and to block the screaming, but he couldn't. He was helpless.

The screaming continued to get louder as the pain grew worse. It was him. He was the one screaming and he could not control himself. He felt the stares of the people. He hated them. He hated how they just stood there and did nothing. NOTHING! How could he ever call this place home again? How had he called it home in the first place?

He could feel the fire tearing at his skin. Tearing at his soul. His father. He was the one doing this to him. Fear, pain, and hate. All he has ever known, and now he was forced to experience more? Then to top it off... Shame.

He fell to the ground still screaming. Everyone was quiet. In fact no one was even breathing. What did they feel for him? Pity? No. They felt that justice had been served. That he, their prince, deserved this. Even if they did not feel that it was right, it was not as if anyone was about to do anything. No one would ever stand up to their beloved Fire Lord.

Ozai knelt in front of Zuko and lifted up his son's chin, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. Tears still streaming down Zuko's face, mixing with the blood, and dropping onto the ground.

"Get out of my nation. The throne no longer belongs to you. You are not the prince of the Fire Nation anymore."

These words tore at Zuko's soul. Tears that would never heal. Tears that would continue to grow and would become the source of his rage and hatred. Tears that would control his life in the near future.

* * *

Zuko sat up straight dripping in cold sweat. _A nightmare, that's all it was, _Zuko thought to himself. He wiped the sweat from his brow and took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. He reached up and rubbed the scar on his face. It was slightly sore, almost as if his dream had triggered it.

The sun was slowly rising, but it was still very early in the morning. Embers from what once was a flame started to dim in the pile of burnt wood. He had been asleep for a few hours. Not very long though. Everything seemed to be fine. Iroh was still asleep... and snoring. That proved that he was still alive. For once, nothing bad had happened. No matter how short the time was.

Then he started to think.

Unlimited things ran through his head. Questions that could not be answered. Old phrases being said over and over from the past. However, one question in particular hung out in front of him. One that he needed the answer to. It would decide his future, here and now. He could not wait for it.

"Uncle?" He called out gently in the dark.

Iroh groaned in his sleep and subconsciously scratched his belly. He tended to do that often so he most likely had not heard Zuko's voice.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled.

Iroh jumped up throwing the blankets off of him. "Hmm? You know who stole the ginseng tea?" He asked wearily.

Zuko slapped himself on the forehead.

_Great, _Zuko thought to himself, _I'm having a nightmare about my past and the worst possible nightmare he could have is of someone stealing his tea._

"Uh... no. It's something else." Zuko answered lowering his hand.

"Oh, well I'm going back to sleep then. We can find the tea in the morning." Iroh said as he laid back down.

"UNCLE! Your tea isn't missing!" Zuko yelled at him.

Iroh sat up and rubbed his eyes. "It's not?"

"No!" Zuko answered. "I need to ask you something." Zuko clutched the grass beside him, still running the possibilities of the answer through his head.

Iroh slowly sat back up as he heard the serious tone in Zuko's voice. He stared at Zuko, a light of wonderment in his eyes. "It cannot wait, can it?" He asked although he already knew the answer. Zuko simply shook his head and continued to stare at the grass in his hand. "Okay then, what is it Prince Zuko?"

Zuko took a deep breath, never thinking that he was ever going to ask this. Never knowing that he had had this doubt inside of him the entire time. It was now that he needed to know the truth.

"Father doesn't want me back, does he? He never did."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so there's the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I know most of it was a re-cap of the episode The Storm, but I thought I would start it off that way to lead to the question. The descriptive part of it might be a little weak, so if you can help me in anyway, it would be appreciated. And just be warned... I'm not gonna lie so this story might end up being anywhere from 10 to 20 chapters. But bear with me! We'll see where it goes. Please review! - 


	2. The Encounter

**Coming of a New Age**

_The Encounter_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**Warnings:** Um… I was listening to Three Days Grace when I wrote this so it may seem somewhat depressing… I guess anyway…

* * *

Iroh looked down at the ground to try and avoid the desperate stare of his eager nephew. Although they both knew the answer to the question, Iroh did not want to be the one to assure Zuko that his instincts were correct. He took a deep breath and gathered up the courage to look Zuko in the eyes and tell him.

"Prince Zuko," he started, "please try to understand that your Father…"

"Uncle!" Zuko cut in. "If you are just going to try and make the situation sound better than it actually is then I don't want you to answer my question at all." Zuko said coldly. He looked away feeling slightly aggravated. All he wanted was a simple 'yes' or no'. He never could understand why people thought that they had to explain something to him instead of giving him the straight answer.

Iroh got up and walked over to Zuko. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder trying to comfort him.

"Zuko… I am sure that your Father wants you back someday. If he didn't then why would he have given you a chance to redeem your honor?" Iroh asked.

Zuko snorted at his Uncle's question. "That's simple." He said with disgust. "It gets me away from him."

"That's not what I…" Iroh started, only to have Zuko cut him off again.

"I know that's not what you meant Uncle." Zuko said in a somewhat saddened tone. He clenched his fist again, anger flowing throughout his body. "But what hope is there for me to go on chasing after something that means nothing! It just makes me look like a fool all over again. And it's not just in front of the people of the Fire Nation this time. It's the people of the entire world laughing at me behind my back!"

Iroh's heart sank as he heard these troubled words coming from his nephew. What hurt the most though, was the fact that in his own way, Zuko was right. He was right in every way that any one individual could be. Iroh felt helpless. What else could he possibly do that he has not done to help his nephew already?

Zuko noticed the troubled look that his Uncle had on his face. Once again, he felt responsible for something that could not be helped. Just like the disappearance of his Mother all those years ago. Why did he only have the ability to hurt the ones that he loved?

"Uncle?" Zuko called out in a quiet voice.

"What is it Prince Zuko?" Iroh answered.

"Will you… will you promise not to leave me alone?" Zuko asked.

Iroh finally realized what it was that he had foolishly skipped over. Here he was trying to think of what he has not done but could do for Zuko instead of thinking about what was important. What Zuko needed was what has been done so far to not be taken away. Everyone else had abandoned him in his life except for Iroh. It would almost be a slaughter if he too left his nephew alone.

"Of course Prince Zuko," Iroh answered with a smile appearing across his lightened face. "Who else could stand to drink tea with me besides you?"

Zuko laughed for the first time in a long time. "Thank you Uncle."

The sun started to rise over the treetops and the land was engulfed in the blinding light emitted from it. A slight breeze began to blow around them, carrying with it the scents of the newly blossomed spring flowers. For once, it might actually be a decent day for the Banished Prince.

Zuko stood up to get ready to begin his hunt for what could possibly be used for breakfast. As he started to dust himself off, a fast moving object kicking up dirt behind it raced out of the nearby woods. Before Zuko could even move, the object slammed directly into him, knocking them both to the ground a few feet away.

For a few seconds Zuko lay there in shock without breathing or moving. He finally blinked as he caught his breath.

"Ow…" said a younger voice only a few feet away from him.

Zuko sat up and looked in the direction of the voice. His eyes came into contact with another pair of ice blue eyes. They were the eyes of a child. The child stared back at Zuko, the look of surprise all over his face.

"A… Avatar?" Zuko stammered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't you just love cliffhangers? Eh, it was kind of short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had to find the right way to start this chapter and it took me awhile. I hope you can all forgive me! (bow) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review! I'll give you a cookie: ) 


	3. Cooperation

**Coming of a New Age**

_Cooperation _

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender

**Warnings:** None...

* * *

Here he was. Face to face with what he had been chasing after for three long years now. The one thing that could get him back all that he had lost. His honor. His throne. His life. He could gain it all back with the capture of one simple thing.

The Avatar.

Zuko jumped to his feet and reached for his swords instinctively. As he began to grasp his swords, he stopped himself. Would the capture of the Avatar even help him? Then the answer suddenly occurred to him. No, it would not help him. His Father would take the Avatar and destroy him for his own petty security. Zuko would only see the walls of the Fire Nation. He would never get inside again.

At least, not as long as his Father was the Fire Lord.

Aang jumped to his feet and shot an air blast at the unexpecting Prince, knocking him back onto the ground. Only attempting to regain his ground, Zuko received another air blast from the side, pinning him down.

Something strange was going on. Usually, the Avatar would just knock him to the ground and then fly off. He did not normally attack consistently... unless Zuko had given him a reason to.

"What did you do with my friends!" Aang yelled at him, still retaining his fighting stance.

Zuko looked up at the Avatar. "If I had done something with those peasants do you really think that I would be stupid enough to sit out here in the open with a campfire going?" Zuko replied coldly.

Aang shot another air blast at Zuko, causing him to slide a few more feet away. "Don't call them peasants!" Aang warned with a dangerous tone to his voice. "Where are they!"

"I just told you. I don't have them, nor did I do anything with them." Zuko replied slightly irritated as he sat up. "Uncle, feel free to join in and help me anytime." Zuko said to Iroh through clenched teeth.

Iroh pretended to be oblivious to the situation as he sat next to the campfire. "I would prefer not to Prince Zuko. You see, I just put a fresh pot of Ginseng Tea over the fire." He said smiling at his annoyed nephew.

Aang dropped to his knees and covered his face with his hands. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself sadly.

Zuko noticed something that he had not before. This time the Avatar did not have his flying bison or his gliding staff with him. "Don't you usually fly?" Zuko asked.

Aang slammed his fists on the ground and shot a glare at Zuko. Zuko had never seen the Avatar this angry before. "Whoever has my friends took my staff and Appa." Aang replied with disgust.

"Clever." Zuko chuckled. He soon realized that this was a mistake as his remark was returned with another strong air blast. Aang and Zuko exchanged glares with each other for a matter of minutes. Iroh decided to break the silence.

"Why don't you both come over here for a nice hot cup of Ginseng Tea to calm you down?" He asked.

"I am calm." Zuko snapped.

"I need to find my friends." Aang said as he stood up. "But thank you for the offer." Aang bowed to Iroh, then started to walk away.

"Prince Zuko, why don't you go with him?" Iroh insisted.

"What!" Zuko yelled jumping to his feet. "I'm not going to help the person that I'm supposed to capture to restore my honor!"

Aang turned around and glanced at Zuko. Restore his honor? This had been the first time that Aang had ever heard about this. Was that the only reason why Zuko had always pursued him wherever he went? All because of an alternate motive?

"You know Prince Zuko," Iroh started, "taking an important item to someone who wants it badly, a person who never owned it in the first place, only gives you honor in the eyes of thieves. However, helping someone in a time of need, friend or foe, will allow you to gain honor from not only the people, but also within yourself."

Aang had never realized that Zuko's Uncle was very intelligent when he wanted to be. What he had said to Zuko just now had even motivated him. Did Zuko even begin to realize how lucky he was to be able to travel with someone so supportive as this? If he did not realize it, then he truly would be a lost soul.

Zuko looked down at the ground trying to fully intake what his Uncle had said. There was always a reason for Iroh's strange but wise words, and Zuko always took the time to try and decipher them. That was when Zuko finally remembered the conversation that he and his Uncle had had shortly before this.

What in the world was he doing? Once again, like so many other times before this, Zuko was being foolish. It was pointless to try and capture the Avatar now. There would be no reason behind it. Then maybe, since there would be no point in capturing the Avatar... just maybe Zuko would have a better chance if he joined the Avatar.

"Fine." Zuko said suddenly, breaking the stifling silence. Iroh smiled, realizing that his nephew was certainly starting to catch onto things much quicker than before. "I will help you find your friends."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope this update wasn't too fast for you guys and I apologize for another short chapter. Gomen nasai! I know I kind of repeated the "No point in capturing the Avatar" thing quite a few times but I wanted to make sure I got the point across. I think that this is moving along rather nicely... but I could be wrong I guess. Anyway, for those of you that reviewed and I haven't replied to you I promise I'm not ignoring you! I was just on a tight schedule this weekend so I only got to reply to a few people. But I will reply to every single one of you this time. I promise! So please review. This time you'll get... TWO free cookies! 


End file.
